jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Onder de iep
Bezoeksters in de Oude Hortus Ze kijken naar een scheve muur die hier en daar met steenbreek is begroeid. Dit is dood in de pot, dat ziet een kind: de deuren met bladderende groene verf, kozijnen vermolmd en met kapotte ruiten, binnen stoffige cactussen. De gids begrijpt wel wat er schort, ze vestigt hun beleefde aandacht snel op de ginkoboom. Het is een relikwie, zegt ze, uit het Carboon. Ze pakt een blad en toont de nervatuur. De vruchten, voegt ze er nuffig aan toe, ruiken niet fris. Zeg maar naar hondenpoep. De dames zijn geamuseerd maar gaan er niet op in. Ze lopen snuivend weg, het pad op tussen de kornoeljes. Achter hen koestert zich het silhouet van de oranjerie, een boze mastodont, even in de recalcitrante zon. Onder de iep We were sitting, Guillemette Benet and I, under the elm, at the season when elms put forth their leaves. It was on this occasion that Guillemette Benet said to me: 'My poor friend, my poor friend, the soul is nothing but blood.' Le Roy Ladurie, Montaillou. 1324, Azalaïs Munier voor de inquisitie 'We zaten op de bank, onder de iep, Guillemette Benet en ik. We praatten in die dagen alleen maar over wat de goede vrienden ons vertelden. En wat ze ons vertelden, brandde ons in hart en hoofd en hield ons uit de slaap. De wind waaide tussen de huizen en de vogels zongen. Wat een hard gelag, de ketterij, voor arme boerenmensen! En de iepen kwamen net in het blad. We zaten op de bank wol uit te kammen, en Guillemette Benet zei tegen me toen wij daar zaten, ik ontken het niet: “o arme meid, de ziel, alleen maar bloed!”' Rossini’s Stabat Mater in Salzburg Bij het afbuigen 'Lekker gedaan he?' fluistert hij tot de gezette alt. Ze heeft gezongen als een nachtegaal in het hart van een storm en het vrouwelijk deel van het publiek zeker en vast een natte broek bezorgd. Maar dat kan haar niet schelen. Zachtjes knijpt ze in de hand van de tenor. De gel druipt uit zijn haar, de baard schijnt door zijn huid. Ze glimlacht raadselachtig voor zich uit. Ze denkt: hij heeft het al zo vaak gezegd. Ieder hart is in bladerdeeg gelegd. Hun naam December 1833, op ongeveer tien mijl van de monding van de Rio de la Plata, werd de hemel verduisterd door enorme wolken vlinders. “Het sneeuwt hier vlinders,” schreeuwde de bemanning en ze sprongen als gekken rond en graaiden handenvol vlindervleugels uit de ether. Het was die hele dag mooi weer geweest, schreef Darwin in zijn dagboek, zonnig, wind uit wisselende richtingen, dus was het niet aannemelijk dat de insecten weggewaaid waren van het vasteland. Ze kwamen hier uit vrije wil. Hun naam was legio. Maar bij zonsondergang stak er een bries op uit het noorden en zo vonden ze de dood. "Legio" is een toespeling op het Bijbelverhaal over de Gadareense zwijnen. Ik las Darwins observatie en zag plotseling hoe je met een kleine verandering iets zichtbaar kon maken dat verborgen zat onder zijn feitelijkheid.' In het wilde oosten 1. In het wilde oosten van Utrecht scharrelt een man om een verwaarloosd plantsoen. Hij klauwt wat rond in de struiken. Wat hij zoekt is niet duidelijk: een nestje met kleine eitjes die hij uit kan slurpen? afgedankt speelgoed? Niemand die iets zegt, zo zijn Utrechters niet, die kijken en die denken er het hunne van. Ze heten hier Yahjah Oosterbeek, Vet of Van Megen. De auto’s hier zijn Fiat Bravo’s en Ford Escorts, Mazda’s, Opel Astra’s of merken die elders al lang zijn vergeten. 2. Het wilde oosten van Utrecht. Je kunt hier praten als Brugman of je kunt dansen als David voor de ark, op water lopen, ze zullen je er niets voor laten kopen. Inlevingsvermogen is niet hun ding. Ze kijken je aan met nietsziende ogen, maar laten je voor elke misstap boeten. ---- Verder naar De ultieme ober Terug naar de Hoofdpagina